There are an increasing number of multi-purpose handheld devices. These devices include mobile telephones which also provide features such as music players, calendar managers, game applications etc. They also include personal digital assistants (PDAs) which provide calendar and contact applications, among other features.
Generally speaking, users navigate from an application to another using multiple menus in combination with hardware or software buttons.